


My hero linkademia: The hero of time in another time

by MarenWithAnM



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 16:03:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15489540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarenWithAnM/pseuds/MarenWithAnM
Summary: The three goddesses of Hyrule reached their last straw as they looked into the future, and saw devastation. They would need a hero to stop this from happening, and why get a new one, and risk failure, when they could just use an old one that they knew was good at his job? I'm still in the early stages of writing it, so nothing's even written yet, its just, like, planning out the plot. Tags will change. concrit welcome





	My hero linkademia: The hero of time in another time

the official ask-blog https://my-hero-linkademia-ask-blog.tumblr.com/


End file.
